A conventional holder for electronic device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model laid-open No.03-D36173 (1991). The holder comprises a holder main body for holding an electronic device and a flexible clip that is of synthetic resin and is molded with fulcrum shafts. The clip is detachably engaged to the holder main body by fitting its fulcrum shafts into shaft holes provided on the holder main body. In use, the clip is bent: to increase the clearance between the holder main body and the clip, then inserted to sandwich a cloth end or a belt between the holder main body and the clip.
Thus, the conventional holder uses the spring force of the clip to energize the clipping force. However, the rigidity of the clip itself has to be reduced to facilitate the bending of the clip in use. Accordingly, it is difficult for the conventional holder to satisfy both easiness in attaching/detaching and high clipping force.
Also, when only the holder main body is used detaching the clip, a protruded mounting base provided on the holder main body to mount the clip on the holder main body becomes an obstacle in putting it into a pocket or a bag.